


From my heart and from my hand

by letmetellyousomething



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Groping, M/M, Oral Sex, Playing Doctor, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyousomething/pseuds/letmetellyousomething
Summary: "Hunk's curiosity about Galra!Keith leading to sexy shenanigans. For science."





	From my heart and from my hand

"What about your nipples?"

"What about them."

Keith and Hunk watched as Hunk thumbed one of his nipples over and over, slowly and methodically. Then he switched over to the other one. Keith was holding up that black shirt he always wore to give him access. "They look kinda small?"

Since Shiro had announced that Keith was part Galra and asked the team to be particularly considerate of him, Hunk's nosiness had reached a new level that was singularly targeted at Keith. Discovering that Keith had a sense of humor on the Weblum mission had just driven it further.

It wasn't just the questions about his family history.  
Keith also caught him staring at him during briefing sessions on the bridge, or during meals, and even when they were changing in the locker room. At best Hunk apologized when he was caught red-handed and stopped, but other times he apologized beforehand and then just went ahead with whatever fancy idea had taken him anyway.

Hunk had lifted tufts of Keith's hair to look at his scalp, looking for a "crest". Hunk watched recordings of Keith's training session and discussed them loudly with Coran. Hunk drew him against his chest in what seemed like a spontaneous hug, just to suddenly hoist him in a fireman's carry to gauge whether his muscle weight was denser than a human's. Once Keith had socked him for trying to look down the back of his shirt.

In fact Hunk had crossed several boundaries in the handsy pursuit of a glimpse of purple or alien anatomy on Keith.

Some of these boundaries weren't an issue for Keith in the first place, but most of them he allowed for now because coyly playing doctor had been a staple of his earliest sexual experiences. And Hunk was ...okay. More than okay, really. He was huge and had big, warm hands. Keith could get into that. If only Hunk would actually fondle him properly instead of tracing, poking and eyeing his body here and there.

"My nipple's getting hard because you're rubbing it. And they're not smaller than Lance's," Keith answered annoyed to the assertion that his nipples looked small. He shifted a little, but was careful not to lose contact with Hunk's finger pads. Keith hoped he'd shove them into his mouth at one point, maybe to feel his non-existent molars, so he could feel how big they were.  
Was being attracted to huge people actually a Galra trait?

"But, like, evolution as in specification works fastest with sexual organs..." Hunk mumbled to himself.

"Since when are nipples useful for survival?" Keith asked to get his attention.

Hunk huffed. "Okay, yeah, that theory applies more to your bits and courting behavior. Like Darwin's finches."

He stroked down Keith's chest anyway to feel for scars or marks that might have suggested other pairs of regressed nipples. Some Galra looked like bats or cats, after all.

Keith took it as a hint to lie back, with one arm folded behind his head, shirt still hiked up to his arm pits. He gave Hunk an intense look. He often looked intense, but this time he seemed to be waiting. His mouth hung a little open and Hunk, who was kneeling next to him on the floor, could feel that his body temperature was running higher than should have been normal. The room temperature of the former Altean meat curing chamber they were hanging out in was actually pretty mild already.

"Uh..." said Hunk, suddenly aware where his hands-on exploration had taken him.

"Hunk? Are we doing this?"

"Well..." Hunk rubbed his face to hide, but was unable to look away.

Keith, who charged all uncertainties with the same restlessness, sat up again and helpfully started pulling down his pants and boxers.

"You said 'my bits' would be the most alien part of me. So..."

He took his half-hard dick into his hand, and smirked a little lopsided at Hunk's reaction. The medical professionals in his life had sheepishly blamed the bumps on his dick on the ramification of a latex allergy, even when Keith had been much too young for one. He preferred Hunk's curiosity in this far more.

Hunk was staring, fidgeting, but clearly fascinated again.

"May I?"

"Go ahead, big boy."

Hunk brushed Keith's hand off, all self-consciousness forgotten, and took Keith's member into his own hand. His palm felt deft and a bit clammy when he experimentally tugged it, pulling the foreskin back. And then he leaned down to lick at it. Keith, taken by surprise, bit his lips at the feeling of the wet, clever muscle.

"Hmh," Hunk engulfed Keith's dick with his mouth after the first taste, drew off and smacked his lips. There was the usual taste of salt and hot human skin, but also something like a spice. Valerian? Not quite sweet, but very tolerable.

"I'm just... fluffing you up," he said apologetically when their gazes met.

"Uh huh," Keith said, eyes dark.

Hunk liked that amused expression. For one thing, it really suited him. And for another thing it told him where he was at with Galra Keith.

It was a good thing then, that it didn't leave Keith's face up until the moment when Hunk started fondling his balls. Keith groaned, involuntarily moving his hips in small circles, shallowly bucking into Hunk's mouth.  
By then his penis had started to flare out though, like the swelling fruit body of a mushroom, and that seemed to alarm Hunk. He had to pull off coughing.

His hands left Keith's dick for a moment, just to push his thighs open again. He kept sucking on the uppermost tip, working the spit-slick shaft with one hand. Keith came shortly afterwards, and Hunk was rewarded for his trouble with a spurt of hot come into his mouth. The taste was stronger, the texture thick.

When Hunk swiped some off his chin, it came away-

"Purple!"

"Wha-" It took a while, but Keith was rattled out of his post-orgasm. "That's not purple, that's white."

"...Purplish white."

"It's /white/."

Keith squeezed Hunk's hip, who was still checking out, or rather playing with Keith's softening cock while touching himself.

"Man, maybe Galra are also color blind, because your semen is at least tinged violet-"

It turned out that a reach around was the only way to stop Hunk's line of thought, but neither seemed to mind these means too much.

**Author's Note:**

> An explicit fanfic of mine that's actually explicit in its depiction of sex?! Get outta here.


End file.
